


Underdogs

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor expands his tastes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Hank is a bit of an asshole, M/M, Soft Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: After getting his life back together, Hank is the shining star of the DPD again. He's assigned a new partner, RK900 while Connor is cast aside, redundant now that he's not the newest, shiniest android in town. His new desk is opposite Gavin, and the two of them have more in common than previously thought. Both overlooked, underestimated and forgotten in favour of others.





	Underdogs

Recovery was a slow process. Almost as insidious as the creeping legs of anxiety, depression and alcoholism creeping in to ruin a life. It was as invisible, each day maybe a little brighter, a little easier to cope with. Watching Hank slowly regain who he used to be filled Connor with pride. Those first few tentative weeks of despair and anger slowly gave way to acceptance. By increments, things got better on the whole. Sure, there were relapses where Hank drank himself into a stupor, was late to work, told everyone in his vicinity to fuck off, but there were slowly more good day than bad.

The walks with Sumo became longer; he made it to work on time and stayed the whole day. Connor stood next to him, quietly radiating pride. Hank was getting better. The next big step was agreeing to go to grief counselling which led to an alcoholics support group. Each step of the way, Connor was there, waiting for him, catching the pieces when he couldn’t hold them together.

It wasn’t easy but they got there. Soon, Hank was the shining star of the DPD again. His cases were getting closed quickly, perpetrators saw justice delivered fairly and Connor helped. He analysed scenes with Hank, ran after suspects when needed and was the best partner the DPD could offer their Lieutenant.

“Anderson, my office! You too Connor,” Fowler yelled.

They walked together to the office where the Captain was standing next to another figure that looked vaguely familiar yet not at all. If pressed, Connor would have thought it was another RK800 model but not quite. It was taller, broader and, as they walked into the office, he noted the wider jaws and cold blue eyes.

“Hank,” Fowler’s voice was warm and friendly in a way it hadn’t been towards Hank in so long, “meet your new partner, RK900.”

Hank and Connor turned as one to the newcomer.

“RK900, this is your partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He’s the best at this station, and as the newest model, you will be assisting him on his cases.”

The RK900 nodded, eyes assessing Hank, he never even glanced towards Connor.

“I thought Lieutenant Anderson was my partner, Sir,” Connor finally found his voice and looked away from the upgraded version of himself.

“He was, but there’s a new model out now Connor, and the Lieutenant needs the best to keep up with him.”

“I thought I was sufficient,” Connor’s voice dropped low and a frown creased his brow.

“Sufficient, yes, you were. But not the best anymore, sorry. You’re off the cases; I’ll assign you things as they come up. Your new desk is the empty one opposite Reed. Dismissed.”

Some days Connor wished he’d never deviated because then he wouldn’t feel. Something sat heavy in his chest as he was given a cardboard box to pack his desk up in and move. Each item that went in the box added more to the weight that pressed down on him. It didn’t take long, a few photos, a succulent in a colourful pot and a bunch of post-it notes. Perhaps what hurt the most was that not once did Hank glance his way as he stood by his own desk and got acquainted with his new partner.

Slowly, Connor made his way over to the empty desk and stood by it hesitantly.  He looked at the desk, at Detective Reed bent over a tablet then over to his old desk where RK900 was already rearranging things, moving files around to a no doubt more efficient system. Opposite him Detective Reed looked up at him and over to where Connor was staring and let out a snort.

“Might as well sit down. Welcome to the castoffs corner,” he said.

Connor looked over at him and tried to smile, he had a feeling he failed. Even so, he did as told and set his box down. In under a minute his things were unpacked and Connor sat down, at a loss as to what to do. He’d been relieved of his cases; RK900 was taking over on those with Hank. He pushed the succulent three millimetres to the left because it looked out of place. Then two to the right because it was still off. It was so much like his first day had been, as he sat at a desk, uncertain what to do. A file was shoved onto his desk from opposite.

“You can help see if there’s a pattern in these petty thefts, I’ve been staring at it for the last three days but nothing’s popped out at me,” Reed offered and it was almost like a half smile was twisting his lips.

Grateful to have something to do, Connor took the file and got to work silently. Every now and then he’d sneak a glance over at Hank, who had his feet kicked up on his desk and was animatedly regaling his new partner with some story. If Reed ever caught his wistful staring, he never said anything.

“Got some outdated plastic to play footsie with, have you?” Officer Chen crooned as she walked past the desk.

“Fuck off Chen,” Gavin grumbled as he looked over at Connor with a blush.

“Aww, puppy lost his bark now that the big bad alpha is back?” she teased as her eyes drifted to Hank and RK900. They’d amassed a little gathering around them, almost like they were holding court.

That had been something Connor had noticed. As Hank regained himself and his old standing, Gavin had quieted down. Although he didn’t say anything, it really had been like a young, inexperienced pup trying to take over the pack while the top dog was down. Rather than reply to the dig, Gavin shrugged it off and got back to work, ignoring Tina’s jibes.

Days went by like that, all the big cases were thrown to Hank and RK900 while Connor languished by his desk with smaller cases that didn’t rely on his capabilities as a detective android in the slightest. Words such as obsolete and outdated flashed through Connor’s mind and with each pass he sank lower into a yawning black chasm of unhappiness.

A mug clunked on his desk and the soft scent of warmed thirium wafted towards him. Connor glanced up at Gavin who had his own mug clutched in his hand.

“You looked like you needed it,” Gavin shrugged.

He was right; Connor wrapped his hands around the warm mug and let the heat thaw out the cold chill that had settled in him since being replaced. Perhaps it wasn’t the warmth of the mug that helped, but rather the mere fact that someone remembered him.

“Reed!” Fowler’s voice echoed through the bullpen. Why that man always felt the need to bellow from his doorway rather than use the comm system was beyond Connor. He watched as Gavin rolled his eyes, took a quick sip of his drink and sauntered off.

To his left, Hank and RK900’s desks were empty, no doubt out on a case together and being heroes. Opposite him Gavin’s desk was empty too, well, it was scattered with files, scribbled notes and doodles. A surreptitious glance at the Captain’s office showed Gavin being passed a file. Probably a new case. Connor tried not to feel jealous about that. When Gavin moved to leave the office, he quickly looked down at his own report and tried to look busy.

“Get your coat on, we’ve got a case, partner,” Gavin grinned at him, full of enthusiasm.

It made Connor look up, sceptical in the face of the words. Partner? Case? It sounded too good and part of him worried it was Gavin returning to his cruel ways again but in a much more personal and hurtful way. Instead, the file was shoved onto his desk.

“Read it in the car, I’ll drive us.”

It wasn’t a homicide case but it was still enough to hark back to his days with Hank. Something like nostalgia twisted in his gut and Connor shook his head. He needed to focus, he had a purpose again. Assault and attempted murder weren’t exactly the easiest things to deal with and Connor was worried about how interviewing the suspect and victim was going to go – gentle tact wasn’t exactly his strongest point. He could negotiate and interrogate with the best of them but gentle questioning with soft understanding was still a work in progress. It turned out his worries were for nothing. Gavin took over the victim’s questioning, led them through the events in a reassuring way that Connor wasn’t sure he’d have ever expected from the man. In return, Connor pressed the suspect on their version of the events and between the two of them, Gavin and Connor managed to piece together the story.

Three days later they closed the case, a court hearing was scheduled for the suspect and Gavin grinned at him from over his desk.

“Good work, Tin Can,” he said. “We should go out for a drink to celebrate.”

The offer was out of the blue and took Connor by surprise. He could only nod tentatively and watch as Gavin smiled and returned to work.

“I know just the bar; I’ll take us after work.”

True to his word, Gavin waited by his motorbike for Connor to emerge from the precinct and handed him a helmet. It puzzled Connor why Gavin would have two helmets with him, unless he’d planned for this before even asking him. The thought filled him with something warm and he got on the bike behind Gavin with as much grace as he could muster.

The bar was a more out of the way one, it had low lighting and booths along with stools at the bar. A pool table clanked with each strike of cue against ball in the corner. It was different to anything Hank had ever taken Connor to. He preferred the dive bars where no questions were asked as long as money was quick to come for more drinks. Then they stopped going to bars when alcohol stopped being a factor in Hank’s life, stopped going out altogether, now that Connor thought about it. He wondered if he felt used, whether he was a buoy for Hank to cling onto until he learnt to swim against the current of life and left Connor behind. Before he could think too much about it, Gavin steered them to the bar.

“They got these new thirium based drinks just for androids, want to try something new?” He pushed the menu at Connor.

There were at least a dozen different drink flavours listed and Connor tried to puzzle out which one he should choose. They all sounded strange, fruity and not all that appealing to an android’s taste. No doubt they were designed by a human who assumed they knew what an android would want.

“Well?” Gavin pushed.

“I don’t know. Is there any you’d recommend? These flavours all seem outlandish.”

The menu was plucked from his hand.

“Would you prefer flavours like engine oil and brake fluids?” The barb held no heat though and Connor found himself smiling a little.

“No, but deep fat fryer oil sounds a little more like a robotic drink than Strawberry Sunset. That one even comes with a little umbrella.”

“Don’t go for strawberry, I hate the taste of them,” Gavin groused as he looked over the menu.

“And why should it matter what you like? It’s not like you’re going to be the one drinking it. Or tasting it on my lips.”

Connor really should have thought before he spoke. The blush that spread across Gavin’s cheeks made him realised that even before he spluttered something about fucking androids and their self-centredness.

“Though I will take your suggestion to heart, I won’t order anything with strawberries,” Connor tried to rectify the situation but it didn’t seem to help. The damage was already done. “Perhaps I should just let you order a surprise?”

Gavin looked up at him with a curious look and he nodded. The menu was shoved away and he signalled to the bartender. Whatever he ordered wasn’t on the menu and Connor tried not to eaves drop as Gavin described the drink.

What ended up in front of Connor was possibly the prettiest thing he’d seen. It was the colours he’d expect from an android if they could bruise. Dark blues that bled into purples and a hint of turquoise at the top. There was even an umbrella in the drink which he pulled out and twirled between his fingers.

“Blueberry, cranberry and kiwi,” Gavin pointed at the drink, “should have quite a tang which you might enjoy.”

Tentatively, Connor raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. His eyes squeezed shut as, what he guessed was the tang Gavin had described, made his tongue squeeze against the roof of his mouth. It was like running the blunt edge of a razor across his sensors after it had been dipped in frozen water.

Next to him, Gavin watched with rapt attention. The way one eye blinked shut against his will at the flavour, his lips pursed, uncertain whether he wanted to rinse the flavour from his mouth or dive back in for more.

“Not to your liking?”

Connor expected Gavin to mock him for his reaction, at least laugh at him. Instead there was curiosity there, with a hint of what might have been mild disappointment.

“It’s certainly different to anything I’ve ever tried. But it’s not offensive.”

To prove his point, Connor took another sip and waited for the flavour to abate a little before hazarding a smile. That’s when Gavin let out a small chuff of a laugh.

“It’s okay to say you don’t like it. Perhaps you have a sweet tooth,” Gavin had already got the attention of the bartender and before Connor could argue, he’d handed money over for another drink.

“There really is no need to buy me another drink, this one is perfectly adequate.” His protests were waved off.

“You did good on the case, would have been much slower without you. Let me treat you this once,” Gavin tipped his own glass back and Connor watched the liquid trickle into his mouth. Tracked the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow and the way his tongue chased the remnants of flavour on his lips.

Another drink, this one a less appealing brown, in a different shaped glass was placed in front of him. Two delicate straws poked out of it.

“Is this to share?” he asked and split the straws, one to face Gavin.

“Nah, some people say sip with one straw while to other lets the drink ‘breathe’ while others use both straws to suck more of the drink up. Me? I think it’s just a fancy decoration thing and I’d chug it like any other drink.”

Connor tipped his head and looked at the drinks. He shrugged and raised it to his lips, straws delicately held out of the way with this finger. It was rich and smooth, silky like the nicest dress shirt he wore on special occasions. The flavour was delicate, it was nothing like Connor could have ever imagined as it coated his tongue and lingered over his sensors. He hadn’t even realised his eyes had slipped shut until Gavin coughed next to him.

“I guess you really like chocolate, huh?”

There was a strange blush to his cheeks, one that Connor couldn’t identify the source of. Rather than worry about it, he simply nodded.

“It does seem that way. If I had known such a thing existed, I would have become a deviant a lot sooner.”

The harsh laugh that ripped from Gavin’s throat took him by surprise; it wasn’t a sound he’d heard the man make before.

“That would be a first, a war over chocolate.”

Connor searched his databases and put up a hand.

“Actually, the Chocolate War of 2003-”

“Shut it,” Gavin held up his own hand, “I meant a proper war, not some bureaucratic thirty year shit slinging match.”

Obediently Connor stopped talking and took another sip of his drink and savoured it. Next to him Gavin snickered.

“I’ll just leave you and your drink to it. Certainly looks like you’re enjoying it too much.”

Shame flushed through Connor and he pushed his drink away hastily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he didn’t even know what he wasn’t meant to be doing. However a warn hand landed on his knee and squeezed.

“I was just messing. It’s nice to see you enjoy something so much for once.”

Connor nodded slowly and the hand slipped from his leg. Oddly, he missed its heat.

 

                Work days came and went, some days were better than others. He still worked his cases, usually smaller ones that barely required the attention of a homicide detective, let alone an android one built to solve complex cases.

“How’s our favourite, redundant meter maid?” Tina cooed at him and Connor tried to ignore her.

While Gavin had settled, lost most of his acerbic hatred of androids, Tina was unchanged. She still bullied all the androids on the sly. Nothing so obvious as to warrant a disciplinary action but enough that they were all wary of her when she was nearby.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, like get Anderson a coffee and suck his dick?” Gavin snapped without looking up from his work.

“If it isn’t our tamed little Tasmanian Devil. Finally decided to stop trying to bite the hand that feeds you?” Tina’s voice was sickly sweet.

“I just don’t appreciate your attitude anymore,” Gavin shot back.

“My attitude? That’s rich coming from you. If you really cared, you’d make an honest detective out of this archaic prototype.”

The snarl Gavin let out as he pushed away from the table got the attention of the entire precinct. Even Tina took a step back and almost tripped over the desk. Whatever retaliation she was expecting didn’t come to pass though. Gavin stormed away from her and straight to the Captain’s office. The door shut behind him and people could only watch as he crossed his arms over his chest and barked something at Fowler.

Whatever conversation followed ended when Fowler shook his head slowly and got up from his desk.

“Connor,” the summons was loud in the still quiet bullpen.

Obediently, Connor made his way over as people behind him began to whisper.

“Congratulations Connor, you seem to have worked a miracle. Our resident lone wolf here has requested you as his permanent partner.”

It made Connor look up at Gavin with pleasant surprise. Opposite him Gavin shrugged like the grouch he was but there was a hopeful uptick of his mouth.

“Thank you, it would be my honour to work alongside Detective Reed as his partner,” he formally accepted and watched as Fowler blew out a long held breath.

“Next there’ll be reports of flying pigs,” he muttered under his breath. Then more loudly, “alright, consider yourselves partnered up. Cases will be assigned to you as they come up. Now back to work.”

 

                Nothing changed at the heart of things after that. They worked cases together, bickered about evidence and once a week found themselves in a bar, or increasingly more commonly, in Gavin’s flat. It was cheaper to go there, and some days, after a more gruelling case, neither of them really wanted to be surrounded by strangers and yet didn’t want to be alone either.

It should have surprised Connor that in the fridge, along with food there were a few bottles of chocolate flavoured thirium. Almost like Gavin had prepared for his presence. But he didn’t know how to ask about it without sounding accusatory so he kept his mouth shut and Gavin never explained himself either.

Realisation was slow to dawn on Connor. For an android built to analyse and solve things, he didn’t have the sharpest of instincts when it came to his own situation. So he could be forgiven for not realising sooner that he was happy. Said insight came about in quite a simple way really. It was like any other day when Gavin popped a bright blue can in front of him.

“New drink, try it,” he’d said as he sat himself down at his desk.

Tentatively, Connor reached for the can, it opened with a hiss and the drink fizzled gently. He glanced at Gavin suspiciously.

“It’s called Fizzium, came out yesterday. Thought you might want to give it a go, I see so many adverts for it; it makes me want a taste.”

Cautiously Connor raised it to his lips and took a small mouthful. The bubbles popped on his tongue and he instinctively swallowed at the alien sensation. His eyes rounded with wonder and without another word he tipped the can back. The giggle he let out as the fizzing tickled all the way down had Gavin smiling indulgently.

“That is certainly an enjoyable drink,” he agreed and Gavin’s grin widened.

“Good, I’ll pick some more up then.”

The smile fell when Connor frowned and put a hand to his stomach.

“Gavin,” he started with a worried tone. Whatever he was about to say was obliterated when a loud belch worked its way out of him.

The room fell silent, everyone, including Hank and RK900 stared at him and Connor felt his cheeks heat up. A braying laughter broke the spell and Gavin slapped his desk as he howled in mirth. Slowly, Connor let out a little snicker too. Their eyes met over the desks and they dissolved into more giggles.

That’s when the realisation hit. Connor was happy, not just content with his life. Before, with Hank, he’d thought he’d got everything he wanted. A reliable partner, a purpose. There was nothing more an android could have asked for. And yet, there he was, made redundant by progresses in technology, with a different partner who actually requested him rather than be resigned to being forced into a partnership and without any real purpose to work towards. He didn’t have to worry about Gavin the same way he had to about Hank. Now he had the choice to live for himself as he saw fit, without having to make decisions that would benefit someone else.

This realisation stuck with him. Connor hopped on the bike behind Gavin for their increasingly frequent evenings spent together and held tightly onto him as they weaved through the traffic. At the flat they cooked side by side, enough for not just dinner but also for lunch the next day. While Gavin ate, Connor sipped his thirium straight from the bottle. That was a habit he’d picked up from Gavin who forewent a glass when it came to milk.

“There’s nobody else here who would drink it, why add to the washing up?”

That reasoning was as good as any. He shooed Gavin off to get changed into something more comfortable while he tidied away. It was all so oddly domestic, especially when he turned the music up in the kitchen. The playlist was one of Gavin’s, an eclectic mix of songs from the span of several decades with the only thing in common being the rather upbeat nature of the songs. He’d heard them all several times and it felt natural to sing along while he collected the dishes, chopping boards and everything else. There wasn’t space for a dishwasher in the kitchen, not when Gavin valued having his own washing machine in its place.

He spun around as he danced, grabbed his bottle and drank from it as his hips swung in time with the music. There was freedom in the small space and Connor let himself get lost in the song. A small cough from the doorway interrupted him mid step as he sang about not bothering to chase mice around.

Gavin stood, leaning against the frame and grinned. He let Connor take his hands in his own suds covered ones and spin him around. Soon, Gavin’s voice joined in and they danced and laughed when lyrics were forgotten in favour of the moment. There was nothing co-ordinated in their movements, just two people having fun, letting the beat of old music twist their bodies.

All too soon the song ended and Gavin was pulled flush against Connor’s body in a tight grip. He was breathing heavily, body deprived of oxygen between energetic dancing, singing and laughing. The next track kicked in but neither of them bothered listening to it, too lost in each other’s gaze.

“So,” Gavin tried to step away as he broken their stare and the moment. He wasn’t expecting Connor to follow though, arm still firm around his waist.

“Gavin?” Connor’s voice was low as he licked his lips.

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?”

Gavin knew the question was coming, it had been building between them but it still took him by surprise somehow. He dipped his head and huffed out a laugh.

“You sure you want to? I’m no hotshot detective, just an idiot trying to be less of an asshole and make the world a nicer place.”

“I don’t want some hotshot detective,” Connor’s voice was low, breath barely ghosting over his face, “I want you. Recovering from a serious case of being an asshole and all.”

It made Gavin smile, his hands tightened around Connor’s back and pulled him closer. After a moment, Connor laughed into the kiss.

“What?” Gavin asked, a little concerned.

“A war may have been fought for chocolate. I may have deviated for a taste of it quicker. But for a taste of you? I’d have razed CyberLife to the ground.”

It was Gavin’s turn to laugh.

“You sap.”

Still grinning, he pulled Connor back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First foray in Convin. Damn it was scary. Find me on tumblr if you fancy - @connorssock


End file.
